<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SUBJECT A4-The Mistake by 250_Fandoms_I_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836524">SUBJECT A4-The Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love'>250_Fandoms_I_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Property of WICKED [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She starts her life in darkness.<br/>She can't remember so she runs, and keeps running.<br/>She runs head first into problems and rams through them stubbornly, because it's the only thing she can do.<br/>She'd like to scream, but she can't, she's scared – scared but can't remember why – they'll hear her and come for her once again – so she stays silent and plans in the dark, plans for their escape.<br/>Her name is Ashley, that's the only thing they left her.<br/>Her name is Ashley and she'll get them out.<br/>She'll save her friends, this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Property of WICKED [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything is gonna to change</em>
</p>
<p>“It's a girl!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing's gonna to be the same</em>
</p>
<p>"She's the last one... ever."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What we know is good and gone</em>
</p>
<p>"It's the Doors. They aren't closing"</p>
<p>
  <em>The life we lived has come undone</em>
</p>
<p>"I got stung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So wake me from this terrible nightmare</em>
</p>
<p>“Stop haunting me”</p>
<p>
  <em>This wicked little game I never wanted to play</em>
</p>
<p>“Something's gonna happen I feel it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And answers gotta be somewhere out there</em>
</p>
<p>"We get out now-</p>
<p>
  <em>Equations need solutions and we'll solve it today</em>
</p>
<p>-or we die trying"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of my head</em>
</p>
<p>“I'm one of them”</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of my mind</em>
</p>
<p>“And remember...WICKED is good.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever you put me through</em>
</p>
<p>"VIOLET NO!"</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll come out alive</em>
</p>
<p>Together Newt.</p>
<p>Together love.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>She starts her life in darkness.</p>
<p>She can't remember so she runs, and keeps running.</p>
<p>She runs head first into problems and rams through them stubbornly, because it's the only thing she can do.</p>
<p>She'd like to scream, but she can't, she's scared – scared but can't remember why – they'll hear her and come for her once again – so she stays silent and plans in the dark, plans for their escape.</p>
<p>Her name is Ashley, that's the only thing they left her.</p>
<p>Her name is Ashley and she'll get them out.</p>
<p>She'll save her friends, this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It starts, not exactly happily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rattle of metal is what she first grasps of reality opening her eyes to the dark. She tries</p>
<p>to stand up on her wobbly legs and has to grip at the thin bars of metal that seem to be the only walls of whatever place she's in. Breathing seems too hard, every shaky gasp coming out with a disturbing wheeze, the metallic taste of blood at the back of her throat and bile surging up as the thing stops moving upwards. Only then she realizes it has in fact been moving but the thought can't properly register as a loud screech of rusty metal is followed by blinding white light that leaves her reeling.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thomas jumps up when he hears the sound – the sound he has heard only once but is one from his nightmares. He follows Newt to the center of the glade where it's coming from and stands aside as two Builders pull the doors open. Newt jumps in to see why the Box had come up so early and just when Thomas is ready to ask what it is his answer comes in the form of loud coughs. Everyone steps back quickly from the box and in the shadows see a cowering person. The Greenie seems tall and scrawny, long fingers shielding his face and his hair a halo around his head. Newt approaches the newbie carefully but he just backs away nearly falling and in that moment his hands shoot to his side to break his fall. Thomas stares wide eyed at what was a girl and not a boy.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Just in front of her stands a boy, his dark brown eyes sad and warm and deep and for a moment she thinks she's drowning in them and – and she wouldn't mind it. That distracts her from the shock drawn on his face and the crowd of people around them.</p>
<p>She comes back to reality only when someone mutters. ”It's a girl!”</p>
<p>The response is out of her mouth before she even thinks of answering, ripping its way out of her lungs, scratching her throat like a jagged blade. ”And I thought I was a tree. Thanks for the intel.”</p>
<p>The boy, the blond – so familiar, <em>who is he?</em> – way too late tries to mask his bewilderment and Ashley pretends that she didn't notice that surprise poorly hidden on everyone's faces, instead accepting his help to climb out of the cage. <em>Staring is rude</em>, reminds a little voice in the back of her head but she just shamelessly keeps on observing her surroundings and the blur of faces around her. The same voice that keeps supplying her with useless sayings insists on her running or crying or – or...she couldn't <em>couldn't couldn't</em> remember. A big fat red PANIC alarm starts blaring in her head and she has to take a moment to – to <em>breath?</em> Breathing seems a secondary need in that moment, she should be scared or fighting or – or doing something. Instead she's paralyzed, feet frozen to the ground and the loud thumping of her heart the only sound of her world and –<em>be sassy</em>, a useless part of her brain supplies her the idea but her tongue is dead weight in her mouth and she's starting to choke on it...she needs grounding or else her mind will float away and she'll remain there lifeless, listless for all of eternity – someone touches her arm and she absentmindedly(-<em>dazedly</em>) turns her head to look at the hand, gold skin in the sun, long fingers, grasping her elbow, to the point of painful by the looks of it and then her mind snaps out of its reverie and she's moving before she can think of running. The world is blurring slowly, the edges of her vision fringing and turning bleak and with each step the huge opening in the walls, that seem the only way out, is closer but her legs felt like cotton each passing second more. Thoughts fracturing. Light-headed. Oxygen just won't reach her lungs. She is before her way out and with a last sprint she takes a step in and in that moment her knees buckle and she grabs at the rough edge of the wall. She tumbles to the ground and can't stand up again, her palm scratched to blood, just as her knees through the now torn jeans and all she cad do is shake. The fear has caught up to her and now she just can't – can't do anything–</p>
<p>A gentle hand grasps her shoulder, pulls her up as she just leans into the firm body listlessly.</p>
<p>“Greenie? Are you ok?”<em>ok?</em> She would laugh but she fears she'll choke on it and pass out at the effort.”Stupid question. Obviously you're not, but you'll be. It's safe here and it'll be alright.” It's that boy. The blond one she's sure. He has spoken only once yet, but she's sure it's him and that voice is a headache, a dull throb in her mind, a warning prickle on the back of her neck and a lump in her throat.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“<em>Newt we must bring them all along, we must!!”she faces her beloved, taking a step closer and he bites into his lip, frowning.”Teresa, Thomas, everyone. We must run. Something's gonna happen I feel it. Through the Scorch, to the mountains or the city. Denver, I heard Janson speak of a Right Arm. He-he-they could help us!”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I know but how? There's too many of us and you know what's out there. I'm not saying that WICKED is good but...the bloody Cranks. I don't fancy meeting them.”he is chewing on the inside of his cheek as she paces restlessly before him.</em></p>
<p>“<em>We'll find a way. We will. We have to. We must.”she throws her hands up in the air.</em></p>
<p>“<em>We will. Just-breath. Don't panic, we can't-you can't afford it.”he hurries to her side and takes her fidgeting hands in his, rubbing soothing circles into her skin with his thumbs. Worry is consuming him too but seeing her like that...it hurts him.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes, just-it hurts. Thinking of Chuck and Violet and Lizzy, they're so young and all they know of life is how to be a lab rat. If we get to Denver...we'll-we'll live. We won't have our childhood back but they will and we will live. Together Newt.”his sister's name hits him like a sucker punch but her next words give him hope and he leans his forehead on hers.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Together love.”they close their eyes, brush their noses together, lips barely touching and they for once live in the moment, forgetting about WICKED and the Flare and everything.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>The thrum in her mind has become a deafening, blinding pain, and she bends over gripping her head to prevent it from splitting in two. A brief flash of past, love and fear and desperation are all that is left of the wave of agony as it washes away. He's kneeling before her, holding her up, concern twisting his kind face. She's crying and the coppery taste of blood lingers on her tongue, a scream – a howl stuck in her throat, her heart running too fast for it to be good. He's speaking, asking if she's fine she supposed and she just nods. It's clear he doesn't believe her but doesn't press on.</p>
<p>“I'd give you a minute of rest but we really don't have that here...I'm Newton by the way, Newt for the friends. I don't know how to begin, it's never easy. You're-We all are in the Glade-”he starts to explain after she has calmed down, his long fingers tearing away the skin on his thin lips.</p>
<p>“Hey need help, shank? Gonna have to put the crazy girl in the Slammer?”comes another voice and she would run but the look Newt gives her stops her.</p>
<p>“No, she's no problem. I'll deal with her tour, you can go.”he shouts back and the other with a little grumbling leaves them some space.</p>
<p>“Forgive Gally he may seem a slinth-a...he may seem rude but it's just he's a bit gruff that's all.”he turns back to her, pulling her up to her feet gently.”The Glade is our home, like you we all come up without memory. It's scary at first but after some time, it gets tolerable. Where you were trying to go...it's forbidden, dangerous, the Maze. Come I'll show you around.” he motions to her and she follows meekly, trying to steady her breathing. That panic, it has been stupid, natural but stupid. It won't bring her anywhere so she just tries to calm herself and listen to Newton speak. From afar she sees a boy looking at her. Just like with Newt the sight of him stirs something in her blank memory. She holds his gaze until the blond moves on.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He has tried to go easy on her with all the scary parts, to prevent another panic attack or whatever she's had earlier. She is thankful to him but she's sure nothing could shake her more than she has already been.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Minho and Alby aren't returning, and the sun is already hiding behind the high walls when the clouds are swept away and the rain ceases. A sense of unease has settled over the Glade, a crowd gathered at the Doors waiting for them to return. Thomas stands in the front of the crowd, Ashley-the new girl has remembered her name almost immediately-is hidden in the shadows at the side, unnoticed.</p>
<p>The unease changes into panic as time passes. The low rumble of stone on stone and the creak of metal set everyone into a despaired silence.</p>
<p>At the end of the long corridor two people appear and suddenly everyone is shouting at them to hurry and it's sure they are doomed. Ashley saw their faces and they looked so young and so familiar – <em>so close.</em></p>
<p>At the same time she and they boy whose name was Thomas sprint forward and in between everyone's yells of alarm they surge onward.</p>
<p>They break through the closing Doors and she glances back, knowing that she has signed her own death sentence. A night in the Maze she won't survive. She knows that. That doesn't discourage her. She has lived through too much for one day to be scared. For the first time in her life – <em>in what she remembers of it</em> – she's calm, resolute. Death seems to give her a clear head.</p>
<p>The last rays of light reflect off her wide eyes, far down through narrow crack between the closing Doors and Newt feels his heart wither. She's dead. Thomas too. Alby. Minho. They have lost four Gladers in a few seconds, two Greenies.</p>
<p>They'll escape and destroy WICKED. Revenge, for the dead's sake. They'll win. They'll live.</p>
<p>
  <em>Together Newt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Together love.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>